bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnuva
Johnuva is a comic maker on BZPower Forums. The Real Person Johnuva is a 16-year-old LEGO fan, and is one of the British BZP members. He has made himself a reputation for Comic Making, having made comics using Rayg, Razor, Chimoru Omega and RZ. Comics Inactive Series Johnuva's Comics! Johnuva's first character was a Toa who ran a comic series. It managed to work it's way through series 1, 2 and 3, even with possible hint of a movie, before he requested it was "temporarily" closed. BiComicle and BiComicle ReMade Following the demise of his popular series, Johnuva turned his attention to making Photo comics. His character was often the butt of practical jokes, and got annoyed at Iruini on numerous occasions. The series had quite a lot of interest, yet, after the second episode, it was cancelled. In BiComicle ReMade, which was effectively "series 2" of BiComicle, the series had a more "Karda Nui-esque" feel - Two Av-matoran were introduced, Takanuva became a character, and Johnuva himself became a toa (with jets on his legs). The series only ran for one episode. Av-Matoran Studios This series was a sprite series - unlike Johnuva's Comics!, it only accepted Razor. This series also had a movie, Wars of Mazkea (see Below). The series then changed, and accepted only Chimoru Omega. It was temporarily closed halfway through the year. When it was re-opened, the series stayed with the Chimoru Omega theme. It only produced two episodes before it was given up. The Wars of Mazkea Johnuva is the main "good guy" of this movie - "an epic fight between good and evil". This Johnuva appears to be the most violent of all Johnuva's comic incarnations. it only ran for three episodes before it, too, fell out of production. Despite making claims that the movie would be redone at some point, Johnuva has shelved the project. The Tales of the Toa, series 1, 2, and 2.5 Johnuva was supposed to be a character in his next series, "Tales of the Toa" - which, although popular with quite a few people - fell into disrepair and was discontinued. He was also scheduled to appear in series 2 of the same series - this series only produced one episode before it, too, fell out of production. Johnuva was due to appear in the newest rendition of the series, which has since been scrapped. Punch Line, Incorporated For the full article, see Punch Line, Incorporated. Johnuva is the main author of this series - the other three being Turaga Dlakii, Mr.Maniac and Gavla, all of them are friends of Johnuva and have worked in Multi-author series - though not together. As revealed when Guest Starring Lord karl, this Johnuva has picked up all the other's habit of hating guest stars and trying to avoid them - going to such lengths as making a talking Cardboard cutout. The series is no longer active, due to general lack of action and one of the authors entering a BZP-hiatus. Night Owls For the full article, see NightOwls. Johnuva was a co-author as one of the Hunters in NightOwls. Active series The Inevitability Factor For the full article, see The Inevitability Factor Johnuva is the leading character of this series, which is currently in a hiatus. Appearances in Other Series Johnuva has guest starred in many series, including Gavla's Comics 2.0, The Rise and Fall of the Toa, The Creator, VakamaTK's Comics, and Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0. He has also appeared in The Newsroom. PGS series Johnuva has been a PGS in series such as The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker, Oni's Comics 2.0!, and Legends of the Matoran. With his removal from the first of the above series, Johnuva is now no longer an 'active' permanent guest star. Quotes To be completed Trivia *On October the 16th, 2010, Johnuva made his character a new spritesheet, replacing the one had had been basically unchanged (save for kit changes) for three years - the new sprite can be seen as this article's main image. *A running joke throughout all of Johnuva's series has been his unchanging and seemingly unqualmable hatred of guest stars. In his current series, this joke has been transferred to another member of the cast, Rahnga. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters